tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Plank Trucks/Gallery
7-Plank Trucks ''The Railway Series'' Main Series File:EdwardandGordonRS2.PNG File:ThomasandtheTrucksRS3.PNG File:HenryandtheElephantRS2.PNG File:LeavesRS2.PNG File:PopGoesTheDieselRS1.PNG File:TheMissingCoachRS2.png Miscellaneous File:ThomasFirstWoodenandCarriagendTruck.jpg|Christopher Awdry's plank truck ''Thomas & Friends'' Model Series File:EdwardandGordon25.png File:Thomas'Train11.png|Coal trucks File:ThomasinTrouble1.png|Quarry trucks being pulled on the Quarry Tramroad File:DowntheMine80.png File:PercyandHarold18.png File:PercyandHarold27.png File:PercyandHarold37.png File:Percy'sPredicament3.png|Plank trucks in the shed File:WrongRoad3.png File:WoollyBear16.png|Hay bale trucks in the second series File:Donald'sDuck17.png File:Escape3.png File:HenryandtheElephant55.png|Equipment Trucks File:HorridLorry29.png File:PutUponPercy14.png File:DoubleTeethingTroubles9.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad548.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad671.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad843.png File:TwinTrouble38.png File:MiddleEngine28.png File:Bill,BenandFergus21.png|stone trucks File:YouCanDoItToby33.png|Fruit and vegetable trucks File:CallingAllEngines!278.png File:Molly'sSpecialSpecial13.png File:Molly'sSpecialSpecial31.png File:Molly'sSpecialSpecial44.png File:KeepingUpwithJames49.png File:Toby'sAfternoonOff6.png File:BigStrongHenry38.png|Hay bale trucks in the tenth series File:BigStrongHenry49.png|Broken hay bale trucks File:Emily'sRubbish57.png|Rubbish trucks File:EdwardandtheMail50.png|Parcel trucks File:TheGreatDiscovery276.png File:HenryGetsItWrong32.png File:HenryGetsItWrong40.png CGI Series File:HeroOfTheRails289.png|Plank trucks in CGI File:TimeForaStory19.png|Book trucks File:TimeForaStory32.png File:TheBiggestPresentofAll55.png File:MistyIslandRescue322.png File:ThomasandScruff63.png File:DayoftheDiesels474.png File:EdwardTheHero1.png File:BlueMountainMystery124.png File:ThomasAndTheRubbishTrain26.png File:KingoftheRailway688.png File:Kevin'sCrankyFriend18.png File:TaleOfTheBrave41.png File:NoSteamWithoutCoal19.png File:TimothyandtheRainbowTruck40.png|Multicoloured plank trucks at Brendam Docks File:TimothyandtheRainbowTruck62.png File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure421.png File:PhiliptotheRescue41.png File:TheGreatRace52.png File:SavingTime100.png File:SavingTime111.png File:PoutyJames80.png File:P.A.Problems29.png File:JourneyBeyondSodor186.png File:BigWorld!BigAdventures!177.png File:TrustyTrunky18.png File:GrudgeMatch70.png|Some plank trucks in Brazil Miscellaneous File:ThomasandtheDayoftheDeadinMexicoCity9.png Promotional Material File:What'stheMatterwithHenry?59.png Others File:7-PlankTrucksandBRBrakeVan.png|Plank trucks in Magical Adventure File:ThomasandtheTunnel!1.jpg|Plank trucks in a magazine File:7PlankTruckThomasLandJapan.jpg|A 7-plank truck at Thomas Land (Japan) File:BR7PlankWagonn.jpg|7-plank trucks' basis File:7PlankWagonBasis.jpg|7-plank truck in real life File:Tenmillecatalog.jpg|Tenmille RCH 1926 7-plank trucks File:S1truck2019.jpg|A S1 7 plank truck owned by TomsProps Merchandise File:MeccanoPercy.jpg|Meccano File:MeccanoPlankTruck.png File:WoodenRailwayDOWTCoalCar2006.jpg|Wooden Railway Coal Car File:Day_out_with_Thomas_2015_70th_anniversary_freight_car.jpg|Wooden Railway 70th Anniversary Car File:WoodenScruffandtheGarbageCartwopack.png|Wooden Railway with Scruff File:Take-n-PlayStoryBookCar.png|Take-n-Play File:Take-n-PlayPercy'sSweetSpecial.png File:CollectibleRailwaySecondCoalTruck.jpg|Collectible Railway File:CollectibleRailwayThirdCoalTruck.jpg|Collectible Railway prototype File:Bachmannblueopenwagon.jpg|Bachmann HO scale File:Bachmannredopenwagon.jpg File:Bachmannbrownopenwagon.jpg File:Sodor Coal Co.Wagon With Load.jpg File:Mining Wagon With Load Blue.jpg File:Sodor Scrap Co. Wagon.jpg File:BachmannLargeScalePrototypeAnnie,OpenWagon.jpg|Large scale prototype File:BachmannLargeScaleBlueOpenWagon.jpg|Large scale File:BachmannLargeScaleRedOpenWagon1.jpg File:BachmannLargeScaleBrownOpenWagon.jpg File:ThomasHornbyRedOpenWagon.jpg|Hornby File:HornbyThomasOpenWagon.jpg File:HornbyLightblueopenwagon.jpg File:HornbyThomasSodorScrapCo.Truck.jpg|Sodor Scrap Co. truck File:TOMYMolly.jpg|Motor Road and Rail with Molly File:TOMYRosieOriginal.jpg|With Rosie File:PlarailTalkingHiro.jpg|Plarail with talking Hiro File:TOMYDash.jpg|Plarail With Dash File:PlarailRyanAndSkiff.jpg|With Ryan and Skiff File:TOMYDennis.jpg|With Dennis File:TrackMasterWhiffWithBlueTruck.jpg|TrackMaster with Whiff File:TrackMasterWhiffWithOrangeTruck.jpg File:TrackMaster2014Scruff.jpg|With Scruff File:TrackMasterBelleWithBlueTruck.jpg|With Belle File:TrackMasterPorter.jpg|With Porter File:TrackmasterNia.jpg|With Nia File:TrackMasterSodorPowerPlantTrucks.PNG|With SR brake van and L&B long truck File:TrackMasterMr.Jolly'sChocolateFactory.png|With Chocolate Syrup tanker and utility van File:InteractiveLearningRailwayCoalTrucks.jpg|Interactive Learning Railway File:ChoroQCoalTrucks.jpg|Choro-Q File:ChoroQMotorFreightCarSet.jpg|Choro-Q with Goods Van File:MyFirstThomasTrucks.jpg|My First Thomas (Red) File:MyFirstThomasTruck.jpg|My First Thomas (Yellow) File:MyFirstThomasBluePlankTruck.jpeg|My First Thomas (Blue) File:MyFirstThomasLogTruck.jpg|My First Thomas (Log) File:LionelSodorCoalandScrapCars.jpg|Lionel Sodor Coal and Scrap trucks File:LionelAnophaQuarryFfarquharTruck.png|Anopha Quarry Ffarquhar truck File:LionelCrovan'sGateMiningCo.Truck.png|Crovan's Gate Mining Co. truck File:MinisConstructionTroublesomeTruck.png|Minis Fossil Cargo Truck File:MinisGoldCargoCar.png|Minis Gold Cargo Truck File:SushiCargoCar.jpg|Minis Sushi Cargo Truck File:MinisSt.Patrick'sDayCargoCar.jpg|Minis St. Patrick's Day Cargo Truck File:MinisX-RayCargoCar.jpg|Minis X-Ray Cargo Truck File:PocketFantasyBrownPlankTruck.jpg|Brown Pocket Fantasy File:OrangeTruckPocketFantasy.jpg|Orange Pocket Fantasy 4-Plank Trucks ''The Railway Series'' Main Series File:LeavesRS2.PNG File:TheDiseaselRS1.png File:TheDiseaselRS2.png File:TheDiseaselRS4.png File:WrongRoadRS7.png File:WrongRoadRS8.png File:Edward'sExploitRS1.png File:ScrambledEggsRS5.png File:ScrambledEggsRS8.png File:TrevorHelpsOutRS2.png File:TrevorHelpsOutRS3.png File:TrevorHelpsOutRS4.png File:TrevorHelpsOutRS5.png File:DownTheDrainRS1.png File:DownTheDrainRS2.png ''Thomas & Friends'' Model Series File:DowntheMine51.png|An LMS truck in Series 1 File:DowntheMine56.jpg PercyTakesthePlunge18.png|An LMS truck in Series 2 Salty'sSecret54.png|An LMS truck in Series 6 Others File:6-PlankOpenWagon.jpg|6-plank trucks' basis File:BR5PlankWagons.png Merchandise File:WoodenRailwaySodorChinaClayTrucks.png|Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailwayNeilWithChinaClayTruck.jpg|Wooden Railway with Neil File:WoodenRailwaySodorRailwayRepair.png|Wooden Railway with The Ballast Spreader prototype File:WoodenSodorRailwayRepair.jpg|Wooden Railway with The Ballast Spreader File:BandaiTECcircustrain.jpg|Bandai TECS Topham Circus Truck File:Bachmann6tonWagon.jpg|Bachmann 5-Plank Trucks ''The Railway Series'' Main Series File:BreakVanRS5.png File:Percy'sPredicamentRS2.png|Anopha Quarry Trucks File:DirtyWorkRS2.PNG File:ThomasandtheEvilDiesel11.png File:ThomasandtheEvilDiesel12.png File:ThomasandtheEvilDiesel14.jpg File:ThomasandtheEvilDiesel15.jpg File:TheFlyingKipperandHenrytheGreenEngine1.png ''Thomas & Friends'' Model Series File:ThomasSavesTheDay52.png File:ThomasSavestheDay80.png File:Percy'sBigMistake32.png File:EdwardStrikesOut24.png File:EdwardStrikesOut72.png Others File:MoreBadDaysforThomasandhisFriends-TobyandtheSkateboarders1.png|A 5-plank truck behind Toby Diesel(StoryLibrarybook)3.PNG Diesel(StoryLibrarybook)4.PNG Diesel(StoryLibrarybook)5.PNG Diesel(StoryLibrarybook)6.png File:FQCTruckBasis.jpg|5-plank trucks' basis (Railway Series) 5PlankTruckBasis.jpg|5-plank trucks' basis (Television Series) Merchandise File:TrackMasterCrankyandBulstrode.jpg|TrackMaster with Cranky and Bulstrode 3-Plank Trucks ''Thomas & Friends'' Model Series Percy'sPredicament29.png Percy'sPredicament30.png Percy'sPredicament32.png Percy'sPredicament35.png Percy'sPredicament25.jpg 1-Plank Trucks ''Thomas & Friends'' Model Series File:PercyandtheLeftLuggage82.png CGI Series File:MerryMistyIsland36.png|A truck of Christmas decorations File:KingoftheRailway10.png|A truck of wooden crates File:TheAfternoonTeaExpress64.png|A truck of jam barrels File:BigWorld!BigAdventures!261.png Others File:1plankwagonirl.jpg|A 1-plank truck in real life Merchandise File:WoodenRailwayCargoCar.png|Wooden Railway 1-plank truck ("Cargo Car") File:OrangeSodorCargoCarwithCargo.jpg File:WoodenRailwayCaliforniaStateFairCargoCar.jpg|Wooden Railway California State Fair Cargo Car File:WoodenRailwayCheeriosCargoCar.png|Wooden Railway Cheerios Cargo car File:WoodenRailwayLearningCurveCargoCar.png|Wooden Railway Learning Curve Cargo car File:WoodenRailwayPBSKidsCargoCar.png|Wooden Railway PBS Kids Cargo car File:WoodenRailwayToytopiaCargoCar.jpg|Wooden Railway Toytopia Cargo car File:WoodenRailwayYumstersCargoCar.jpg|Yumsters Cargo car File:WoodenThomaswithSixFlagsCar.JPG|Wooden Railway Thomas with Six Flags cargo car File:BachmannRFContainerWagon.jpg|Bachmann 1-plank truck Short Wheelbase Trucks ''The Railway Series'' Main Series File:Toby'sTightropeLMillustration5.png ''Thomas & Friends'' Model Series File:PopGoestheDiesel49.png File:Percy'sPredicament15.png|Truck with The Spiteful Brake Van's Unused angry face File:ThomasGetsBumped58.png|Thomas behind a small Truck DieselDoesitAgain57.png|Underneath view File:DieselDoesitAgain91.png File:Heroes47.png|Workmen get into trucks by evading an avalanche at the Sodor China Clay Company File:Toby'sTightrope6.png|Trucks near Mavis File:Toby'sTightrope17.png File:HorridLorry8.png|A Truck next to Percy File:HorridLorry29.png File:BusyGoingBackwards13.png File:DoubleTeethingTroubles9.png File:ASurpriseforPercy10.png File:ASurpriseforPercy12.png File:ASurpriseforPercy11.png File:ASurpriseforPercy34.png|A bunch of Trucks on the upper tracks File:Salty'sSecret25.png File:Salty'sSecret56.jpeg Donald'sDuck58.png|Truck modified as an egg box in Donald's Duck Miscellaneous File:TroublesomeTruckspromo.jpg|Behind the scenes model (note the raised buffers) freelancecatalog.jpg|The Tenmille kit used for the small trucks Others File:JamesandtheTroublesomeTrucks9.png|A truck in a magazine story. File:TheGreatFestivalAdventure50.jpg|A truck in The Great Festival Adventure File:TroubleontheTracksTroublesomeTrucksPromo.png|A truck in Trouble on the Tracks File:RailwayAdventuresPractice.png|A truck in Railway Adventures File:ErtlPrototypeTroublesomeTruck2.png|A prototype Ertl truck (replaced by 7 plank truck before release) LNER Pipe Trucks File:Thomas'Train11.png|An NE truck in Series 1 File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor23.png|An LNER pipe truck in Series 3 File:NoJokeforJames53.png File:OliverOwnsUp91.jpg File:Heroes6.jpg|LNER pipe truck with a face in the third series episode, Heroes Henry's Lucky Trucks ''Thomas & Friends'' Model Series File:Henry'sLuckyDay5.png File:Henry'sLuckyDay54.png File:Henry'sLuckyDay59.png File:Henry'sLuckyDay61.png File:Henry'sLuckyTrucks11.PNG Category:Gallery Category:Rolling stock galleries